Come on, give it a try
by blahblahblah97
Summary: Dark! Klaroline. "There isn't a way to control it. Don't you see? You can't control it, or confine it or stop it. Because it is you. You are the monster. And the monster is you."


**AN: This is a dark Klaroline drabble! It's not very long but here it is! I'll take requests for drabbles, so ask away! :D**

_Swing me these sorrows,  
And try delusion for a while,  
It's such a beautiful night,  
You've got to lose inhibition,  
Romance your ego for a while,  
Come on, give it a try_

**- Hurts, Illuminated**

"What is this?" Caroline demanded as Nik appeared back into his lounge with a girl. A human girl who had the glassy eyed look of the compelled. Caroline sat forward in her chair, an eye brow raised as she waited expectantly. "This," he replied, holding a finger out to her, "is the lesson that those Salvatore brothers decided to skip over in vampire 101." He grinned at her predatorily. "You see you think of you and the monster as two separate beings."

"But we are." Caroline whispered.

"No, you're not. There's only one monster and one person, and they are mashed together as one. A unity. One as equal as the other."

"I can control the vampire," she protested. Niklaus looked at her coldly ready to bear down on her brutally.

"There isn't a way to control it. Don't you see? You can't control it, or confine it or stop it. Because it is you. You are the monster. And the monster is you."

Caroline sat back and pursed her lips. She assessed him, and then finally says "so? Was this supposed to be a life changing epiphany or something? Seriously?" she pouted and Nik smiled at her.

"So you have two options. Option A is that you can continue living as you are, the way the Salvatore's taught you. Blind and ignorant to the reality of being a vampire. Never reaching your full potential." He paused, his mossy green eyes boring into hers. Caroline stared back with a smirk on her lips. She twirled a piece of hair lazily as she looked on with disinterest. "Option B?" Nik smiled, a cold, empty thing, and stalked towards the human girl.

"Option B is that you can embrace the monster. Become the monster. And let go. It doesn't have to control you, nor you it. You live in harmony, as one."

"Seriously?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "_you're _giving me the lesson about balance and harmony? Really?" she scoffed, unimpressed. He smirked at her. I will admit, I tend to lean more towards being a monster. But it's fun being reckless. Letting go."Klaus stood behind the brunette girl. He had decidedly not picked someone that looked anything like his Caroline. "Well it's time to let go, sweetheart." Klaus said simply. He got closer to the girls back until he was flush against her. Caroline bristled slightly, not appreciating seeing her boyfriend so close to another girl.

Whatever, she thought briskly. This girl wasn't pretty anyway. This is what she told herself when he brushed her hair back off her neck, running a finger down the girls spine. His other hand danced down her arm until he reached her pulse point. Caroline was frustrated, he was being so damn sensual with this bitch and it was driving her crazy, her neurotic and insecure tendencies shining through like a devil, screaming and trying to scratch its way out of her calm facade. She sat up straight, her eyes narrowing as Klaus placed an open mouthed kiss to the girls wrist. Caroline's eyes flitted to the girls face. Her eyes were closed and fluttering, her head rolled back into Nik's neck. Nik's eyes locked with Caroline's, a silent challenge, as he sunk his teeth into the girl's wrist. The brunette let out a loud moan, and that was enough for Caroline. She darted over to where they were standing and pushed Klaus off the girl, and shoved him in the chest, and he landed on his back on the floor. He smirked up at her as she hissed "mine," at him.

Klaus stretched out on the floor and grinned. "Who? Me? Or her?" Caroline turned to him for a spilt second. Then she smiled sweetly at him. "Both." She growled as the girl screamed, and then sunk her teeth into the girl's neck. She drained her quickly, and it was messy. And the girl kept screaming. Caroline groaned, the euphoria of the blood being ruined by the bitches incessant screeching. "Just shut up!" she yelled as she twisted the girl's neck until she heard the definitive 'snap' and the body dropped like a stone.

"Just stop yelling. I just wanted her to stop yelling. She was giving me a head ache," she whispered, a hand going to her mouth and when she took it away, it was covered in blood. Caroline tentatively licked her fingers, greedily sucking up the rest of the blood. "That's my girl," Klaus said lovingly as he pulled her down on top of him. He kissed her forehead, wiping some of the excess blood off of her cheek.

She never was the same after that.

The light was still there, but when it was time to feed, she never was quite so sweet again.

Goodbye, sweet Caroline. Welcome to the dark side.


End file.
